Picture Frames
by kitoyisme
Summary: Picture frames conceal memories captured in a rectangular paper. Join Ryoma as he reminisces all the happenings in his life. FujixRyo. One-shot


**Picture Frames**

* * *

I'm back! I wrote this much in just 2 hours or so... hahahaha.. :)) :D i'm inspired to write these fics this evening/morning... :D hehe... :D

so here it is... the fic... I wouldn't tell more about this fic here in the Author's Notes... since that would spoil the fun of reading... don't you agree?

So please... carry on with the fic... and don't forget to review... ok? :D hehe... :D

Oh yeah... there's an OC there... yep... she's the only one i own... heheh... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine... if it did so... a lightning should have struck me...**

* * *

Throughout Ryoma's huge mansion, there's this one room that he values the most. It's a hidden room, so no one will be able to notice it unless they take a careful look. It's not a big room; actually, it's the smallest of all the rooms in the mansion he owns. It's also not a luxurious room, it's a garbage bin compared to his recreation room where life-size paintings and sculptures are displayed. But regardless of its size and its unpleasantness, Ryoma always finds it comfortable to be in that room. What's so special in that room was all the memories it carries. It's Ryoma's 3d photo album, of course, that's an understatement. The room is just filled with innumerable quantity of pictures. It's where Ryoma reflects upon all of the things that have happened to him in a life-span. It's where he smiles and laughs at all the things that have occurred in his life.

Ryoma approaches a picture frame, standing on top of a table filled with picture frames. The one he's holding is the picture of him when he was still young, around age 4 or 5, that's when he got his trademarked cap. He was extremely happy about it. It was his first cap ever. He sighed as memories of that event once again filled his head. "I shared so many experiences with that cap of mine." He said out loud as he placed the picture back to where it came from.

He grabbed another picture that has caught his attention. It was a picture of himself on his 9th birthday. It was when he got a Himalayan cat as a present. He valued this cat so much. It was his first responsibility. He reflected at how he succeeded on raising a great cat like Karupin. As he was about to place the picture back, Karupin entered the room and climbed Ryoma's legs. Ryoma catched Karupin and carried him like a baby. He petted the old cat. "Hello, Karupin. Look here." He showed the picture to Karupin who just meowed in response. "This was when I got you." Ryoma smiled and placed the picture back to where he got it from.

"Karupin... come, Karupin. You have to be cleaned. Karupin." A voice outside the room called out.

Ryoma placed Karupin on the floor. "Go, Karupin." Instantly, Karupin obeyed his master.

Ryoma smiled and returned to reminisce on the pictures on the room. His attention was caught by a picture of the former Seigaku tennis team that went to the Nationals. He took the picture out of its place. It was a perfect picture of all of the regulars. They were still on their uniform. He took the picture beside the picture he was holding. It was a picture of the same people, only older. He smiled at what has become of his teammates.

"It was nice to be with all of you. Kikumaru-senpai, you have been the most flexible of all the players on the team, I admire you for that. Oishi-senpai, you have acted as our mother while we were practicing, thank you for caring. Kawamura-senpai, you're friendly attitude makes me comfortable when I was still new to the team, it's really amazing that you make a complete personality change when holding a racquet. Inui-senpai, your data gathering skills came in handy in many things; you have excelled on that field greatly. Kaidoh-senpai, deep inside that moody face of yours, I know there's a soft heart. Momo-senpai, your big mouth has always brought you to trouble, but it has also brought your troubles to peace. Buchou, your leadership skills had greatly paid-off when we reached the Nationals. To tell you honestly, it was the best experience I have ever felt. To play the National's Level with your leadership. Ryuzaki-sensei, you had teached us not only tennis, but something far beyond. You have teached us the value of sportsmanship and hardwork. I thank you for that, sensei." His eyes concentrated on the last person on the list. He couldn't say anything out loud for this man, words couldn't explain what he felt.

He placed the two pictures back to where they were. He grabbed another picture. It was his picture executing his finishing move for the Nationals. By the quality of it, Syusuke was the one that snapped the picture. "Ah... the Nationals..." Ryoma said as he traced the picture with his fingers. "I love that feeling of playing in the Nationals, not because it's the Nationals, but because all of our dreams are a hand's reach away." He smiled and placed the picture back.

He scanned another set of picture frames for the next photo to recollect. "Ah, this one." He picked his picture when he graduated high school. He was with his parents, Nanako, Karupin, and his teammates. They posed formally, standing straight, but their smiles remained the way they usually did. "This was the time I had to wave my childhood year's good-bye." He smiled at the sight of everyone's support for him. "Thank you, for all of your support." He placed the picture back again.

The next picture was quite special for him. It was a picture of him in his senior's class of Psychology, with Syusuke being his teacher. Syusuke graduated a year before he did, since Syusuke took a five-year course while Ryoma took only a four-year one. When Syusuke graduated, his school has asked him to be a Psychology teacher for the graduating students. That's why Syusuke became Ryoma's teacher for a full-year. Ryoma smiled and decided not to comment about the picture.

The next picture he took was the picture of him and Syusuke on their first date. It was a very romantic evening. They had dinner by moonlight in the middle of a large pond where not so many people go to. Syusuke prepared the place carefully. Scented candles floated all across the pond. A wooden dock led towards the platform in the middle of the lake where a table for two was prepared. Ryoma couldn't help but smile at the memories of their first date that keeps flowing in. "Indeed, it was a night to remember."

He placed the picture back to where he got it. He was about to pick the next picture frame when a bright light flashed through the room. He looked at the door and there stood Syusuke holding a camera. "That's one picture added to my collection." Syusuke said as he placed his camera on top of the cabinet placed just outside the secret room.

"Hello, Syusuke!" Ryoma was used to being the camera's center of focus since he decided to live with Syusuke.

"What're you doing here again?" Syusuke approached Ryoma who was holding a picture. "Oh! Do you remember that day?" Syusuke said as he wrapped Ryoma with his gentle hands.

"Of course! I wouldn't forget this day!" It was a picture of the Echizen-Fuji Nuptial, a very memorable day. "Do you remember how hard it was to persuade your parents to bless our marriage?"

"Tell me about it!" Syusuke chuckled lightly. "I had to threaten them that I would commit suicide if they wouldn't agree with it, which brings me to another topic. What did you and okaa-san talked about?"

"She asked me to just keep it to ourselves." Ryoma remembered completely the complete words that came out of each other's mouths.

* * *

"_Ryoma, you know we value our Syusuke very much, don't you?" Syusuke's mother showed a worried expression on his face._

"_I am quite aware of that, Fuji-san." Ryoma said without looking at the old woman's eyes._

"_If that is so, then stop this nonsense." Her words were firm and strong, indicating that it shouldn't be contradicted._

"_Fuji-san, I love your son. And I know that your son feels the same way towards me. I don't care if you wouldn't give us any financial support while we're together. I'll take care of your son, even if I had to work triple, or even quadruple, our love will give me strength to do so." Ryoma said looking at Syusuke's mother with eyes burning with passion._

_Syusuke's mother might have seen the sincerity in Ryoma's words, because it made her agree about their relationship. "If that is so, Ryoma, son, you have my blessings, I'll persuade my husband to agree with your wedding."_

"_Thank you, Fuji-san!"_

"_It's nothing, son. You have reminded me why I loved your soon-to-be father-in-law." The old woman reached to Ryoma to hug him._

* * *

"Ryoma... Ryoma..." Syusuke was shaking Ryoma's shoulders for a very long time already.

"Oh, sorry Syusuke. I remembered something." Ryoma said as he placed the picture back to where it was originally placed. Together, he and Syusuke reached for the same picture. They both looked at each other and smiled sweetly. Ryoma held the picture with one hand while the other hand made its way towards Syusuke's waist, just the same way Syusuke's hand rested on his. The moment Ryoma's hand comfortably reached the far end of Syusuke's waist, another bright light flashed through the small room. The both of them looked at the door where the flash came from.

"Sapphire, come here." Syusuke invited their daughter towards them.

The young child approached his two otou-san. She placed herself on Syusuke's side. Syusuke's free hand made their way towards Sapphire's waist as Sapphire's hand reached for his father's waist.

"Look, Sapphire, do you remember this?" Ryoma asked his daughter as he showed the picture to Sapphire.

"Yes, daddy. That's the first time we met." Sapphire said, snatching the picture from Ryoma's hold.

"That was when you entered our life. And that's the best day of it." Syusuke said.

"I love you, daddy, papa." Sapphire said as she hugged her two fathers.

"I love you, too, Sapphire." The couple sang out in chorus.

Something was scratching Sapphires legs. "Karupin!" She picked up the cat and petted her. Instantly, the maid entered the room and told them that lunch was ready. Sapphire was the first to get out. Syusuke waited for Ryoma to finish his moment.

"Ryoma..." Syusuke called out by the door.

Ryoma placed the last picture back to where he got it. The last picture he held was a complete family picture of Sapphire, Syusuke, and him. He smiled sweetly before leaving the room.

* * *

And there you have it!! It's just something to compensate on the previous story... yeah... you know... the death fic (i'm refering to **24 Hours**)... well... hehehe... :D just to lighten up the mood.. :D heheh... :D

There you have it! A walk down memory lane... :D hehehe... :D how'd you like it? I want to know... :D please send me a review... :D hehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
